marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Young Allies Vol 1 1
** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** ** Hans ** Unnamed soldiers Other Characters: * * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** | StoryTitle2 = The Red Skull and the Graveyard of Doom | Writer2_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler2_1 = Jack Kirby | Penciler2_2 = Charles Nicholas | Inker2_1 = Charles Nicholas | Inker2_2 = Syd Shores | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = The Young Allies spot someone spying on their discussion, the youths would chase after the spy as he flees. They lose the spy the return to their clubhouse and find a note from Agent Zero had left without them. The boys are upset, however Tubby overheard that Agent Zero is supposed to meet Agent X at Long Pine. Following Agent Zero to Long Pine and witness as Nazi spies try capture the British agents. The Young Allies step in and try to fight off the Nazi spies. However, they manage to escape with Agent X and Agent Zero as their prisoners. The Young Allies follower after them, chasing them into Long Pine Cemetery. The Allies find that the Nazi spies have a secret hideout under the cemetery. Bucky would follow the tunnel down below and witnesses as Agent X is executed by the spies for refusing to talk. Bucky rushes back to gather his fellow Young Allies when he runs into a shock: His old enemy the Red Skull. The Red Skull then overpowers the youth and tries to strangle him to death. However, Bucky manages to let out a battle cry that rallies the Young Allies to his side. The Young Allies battle off the Red Skulls minions, however the Red Skull manages to escape with Agent Zero as his prisoner. The Young Allies find that Agent X is just barely alive, and he tells them that the Nazis are going to take Agent Zero to Berlin to be tortured and that the important code must remain a secret. Bucky and the Young Allies decide that they should head to Berlin and rescue Agent Zero. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** Unnamed spies ** Other Characters: * Agent X * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ****** A cemetery ** | StoryTitle3 = Voyage To No-Man's-Land | Writer3_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler3_1 = Jack Kirby | Penciler3_2 = Charles Nicholas | Inker3_1 = Charles Nicholas | Inker3_2 = Syd Shores | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = In order to travel to Europe and catch up with the Red Skull by stowing away aboard a ship. Although they try not to get caught stowing away, Whitewash Jones blows their cover and the boys are caught and put to work cleaning up the ship. However, their voyage is less than uneventful as there is a Nazi spy on board that is about to report that the Young Allies are coming to Europe. Bucky and Toro catch the spy and dispose of a bomb that the spy is attempting to plant on the ship. In thanks for catching the spy, the captain of the ship allows the boys to continue their voyage as first class passengers. When the ship is attacked later by Nazi forces, the Young Allies lend a hand and help destroy the the Nazi U-Boat. The boys soon arrive in London in the middle of a Blitzkrieg, and once more lend a hand and aid in fighting back and turning the Luftwaffe away. The boys then begin travelling to the English Channel and build a raft to cross over to Nazi occupied France. They are attacked by Nazi planes and Toro saves his comrades and allows for them to travel the Channel without trouble. In France they are confronted by a German soldier and pretend to be French, fooling him when he cannot understand what they are saying and he leaves in frustration. They are soon approached by a man in a car who offers them a ride. He offers to buy the boys some sodas and take him to a soda shop. However, Whitewash is surprised when a fly lands in his drink and dies, making the boys realize that their beverages have been poisoned. The man who gave them the ride flees the scene convinced that the Young Allies will not be able to cross the German border. He is incorrect however, as when the Allies arrive at the France/Germany boarder, they trick the guard by switching the side around and successfully smuggle themselves into the country. In Germany, they have 8000 km to Berlin and a long way to go. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Ship's Captain Antagonists: * and the ** Unnamed spies ** Unnamed soldiers Other Characters: * * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** ** ** *** Vehicles: * A ship | StoryTitle4 = Trapped in Nazi-Land! | Writer4_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler4_1 = Jack Kirby | Penciler4_2 = Charles Nicholas | Inker4_1 = Charles Nicholas | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = While travelling the German country side they spot some German soldiers and distract them long enough to steal their bikes so that they can travel through the country faster. Arriving in Berlin, the boys worm their way through a parade and have to pretend to be German youth when they are greeted by Hitler himself. When they spot some of the Gestapo arresting a man, Bucky orders the Allies to follow to see if they will lead them to where Agent Zero has been taken prisoner. Meanwhile, the Red Skull continues to torture Agent Zero, but the British agent refuses to talk. The Red Skull is interrupted by one of his men who informs him that the Young Allies have made it into Germany, angering the Skull because they continue to defy him. The boys have by this point broken into a Nazi police station and ransacked the records to learn that Agent Zero has been taken to Beergarten Place, a Nazi concentration camp. Before they can leave the police station they are confronted by the Red Skull who easily captures them and takes them there as his prisoners. When the Nazi guards attempt to force the Young Allies to verbal and physical abuse, they refuse to submit and fight back. They manage to escape from the concentration camp and find the building where Agent Zero is kidnapped. When Whitewash Jones stumbles upon a skeleton it inspires Bucky to come up with a plan. Painting the skull red, Bucky and Knuckles then disguise themselves as the Red Skull and manage to get into the building, much to the boys delight. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** An unnamed unit ** Unnamed soldiers ** ** ** ** Schultz ** Other Characters: * Von Strudel Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** Gestapo Headquarters **** Beergarten Palace ***** Red Skull's Torture Room Vehicles: * Hitler's car | StoryTitle5 = Outwitting the Blood-Thirsty Tyrants | Writer5_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler5_1 = Jack Kirby | Penciler5_2 = Charles Nicholas | Inker5_1 = Charles Nicholas | Inker5_2 = Syd Shores | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = However, Bucky's disguise hits a snag when the real Red Skull wakes up to find out what all the commotion is about. However, the fast thinking youth manages to convince the Nazi soldiers that the real Red Skull is the impostor leading to them attacking their true leader. However the ruse is soon revealed and Bucky and Knuckle's disguise is ruined. Things take a turn when Hitler himself arrives on the property demanding to know what is going on. Thinking this to be another impostor, the Red Skull attacks him realizing too late that it is truly their leader and begs the Fuhrer for forgiveness. Meanwhile, the Young Allies have managed to escape with Agent Zero and when Hermann Goering shows up on the site, the Allies jump him, steal his uniform and his car and make a daring escape. In order to smuggle themselves out of Germany, they disguise Bucky and Tubby as Hitler and Goering to fool the security at the boarder. This ruse works and despite the Red Skull's attempts to capture the youths, they make it across the Russian boarder to safety. Undaunted, the Red Skull knows the boys have to pass through China to get back to America and gets in touch with his Japanese allies. Stuck in Russia and broke, the boys attempt to earn money by putting on a talent show, but when Jeff plays a number of radio broadcasts they are arrested for breaking Russian law that prohibits foreign radio broadcasts. The truck driving them to a Russian prison is soon attacked by Japanese forces, and while the two armies duke it out, the Young Allies and Agent Zero make a run for it. Stealing a Japanese tank, the Allies blast their way through and drive all the way to China where they are granted amnesty. Meeting with a Chinese military official, they are brought to Hong Kong where they will then be shipped back to America. However before they can board the ship that will take them back to their home country they are caught in the middle of a Tong War. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** Unnamed soldiers ** ** ** * ** Unnamed soldiers Other Characters: * Russian Army * * Chinese Army Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** Beergarten Palace ***** Red Skull's Torture Room ** ** *** **** ** ** ** *** Vehicles: * Goering's car * An American Yacht | StoryTitle6 = Captain America and the Human Torch To the Rescue | Writer6_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler6_1 = Jack Kirby | Penciler6_2 = Charles Nicholas | Inker6_1 = Charles Nicholas | Inker6_2 = Syd Shores | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | Editor6_1 = | Synopsis6 = While the Young Allies fight off the Tong attacking them, Agent Zero reveals that she is really a woman and uses her female charms to get them passage aboard the American vessel. The boys fight off the tong and they soon ride the ship back to America. From California they take a plane back to New York and finally stop back at their club house. There Agent Zero explains to the Young Allies that the other half of the code was etched on a tomb stone back in Long Pine and without the second half the code is useless. They are overheard by a spy who rushes off before he is discovered. The Young Allies accompany Agent Zero back to the cemetery where they are ambushed by the Red Skull. The Skull locks the boys up in a tomb while the Nazis search for the other half of the code. Jeff, armed with his portable radio then calls the Human Torch and Captain America for help. The two heroes come to the Young Allies aid. Freeing themselves, the Young Allies save Agent Zero from being tortured with a hot poker and with the added strength of Captain America and the Human Torch on their side, the Young Allies easily trounce the Nazi spies, striking a victorious blow for democracy everywhere from stopping the Red Skull from getting the secret code. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * ** Unnamed spies ** Other Characters: * Mr. Walsh * Agent X Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** *** **** ***** ****** A cemetery *** **** Items: * * Vehicles: * An American Yacht | StoryTitle7 = Crooks Are Cowards | Writer7_1 = | Penciler7_1 = | Inker7_1 = | Colourist7_1 = | Letterer7_1 = Typeset | Editor7_1 = | Synopsis7 = A star newspaper reporter has a novel idea on how to capture the criminals who robbed the Billingslys. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * unnamed thugs Other Characters: * Mr. Billingsly * Mrs. Billingsly * Chief Wells * * Races and Species: * | StoryTitle8 = Unsolved Mysteries | Writer8_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler8_1 = | Inker8_1 = | Colourist8_1 = | Letterer8_1 = | Editor8_1 = | Synopsis8 = Among the unsolved mysteries discussed are: The Boy Without a Brain, Voodoo in Hungary, The Superstition Mountains, The Skulls of Calgarth, Mystery of the Gloriana, the Cat From Voss, Giant Heads, The Man From Another World and "He is Not Dead!" | Appearing8 = | Notes = Continuity Notes * The events shown in this issue, as well as in the other issues of Young Allies, Kid Komics and other Golden Age comic books which featured the Young Allies, are the fictionalized events of their in-universe comic book, The Young Allies Comics. ** The clash between the Young Allies and the Red Skull really happened, as shown in , but with some big differences: *** The entire battle took place at the Brooklyn Navy Yard rather than in Europe, Russia and China, and the characters of Agent Zero and Agent X had never existed. *** The Red Skull was not George Maxon, who was already deceased at that time, but the original Skull, a.k.a. Johann Schmidt. | Trivia = * While the main penciler of the issue was Charles Nicholas, the splash pages are considered to be works of Jack Kirby. | Recommended = | Links = }}